


No me dejes

by Dunic02



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Torture
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunic02/pseuds/Dunic02
Summary: Steve sabia que era una locura, colarse a la casa, de madrugada. Revisar que los chicos estuvieran a salvo y durmiendo, para después sentarse a un lado de cama y vigilar el sueño de Danny.Pero no podía evitarlo, hace solo un par de días, lo habia visto morir, más de una vez, frente a sus ojos.





	No me dejes

Era una locura, Steve sabia que lo que hacia, era una completa locura. De que otra forma podría llamarse a conducir hasta la casa de Danny, a la 2 de la mañana, usar su llave para entrar a hurtadillas, revisar que tanto Charlie , como Grace, estuvieran bien y durmiendo tranquilamente , para luego, sigilosamente entrar a la habitación de su amigo, verificar que estaba respirando y sentarse a observarlo y vigilar su sueño.   
Habían pasado dos semanas, de la peor pesadilla que había tenido que experimentar, de la angustia de ver a su amado Danny ser torturado frente a su ojos y sentirse completamente incapaz de defenderlo. Dos semanas desde esa pesadilla infernal de la que el aun no lograba despertar.

H50. H50. H50

La semana había concluido de la mejor manera, el equipo logró resolver dos casos sin mayores complicaciones, era asombroso, se conocían tan bien, que lograban trabajar como una maquina bien aceitada. Danny con su usual talento de “ver” entre líneas, los guio por el camino mas corto y ese mismo viernes, lograron terminar temprano, informes y reportes concluidos, se encaminaban a casa a pasar un tranquilo fin de semana, era el fin de semana de Rachel con los niños, así que Danny y Steven planeaban preparar una barbacoa y concluir algunas remodelaciones en casa de Mcgarret. Hablaban justo sobre sus planes cuando notaron un accidente de autos frente a ellos, ambos descendieron del Camarón con la intención de auxiliar a los heridos. Apenas lograron acercarse unos centímetros cuando todo a su alrededor se torno oscuro.

Steve despertó con un espantoso dolor de cabeza y la boca muy seca, poco a poco empezó a darse cuenta de la desafortunada situación en la que se encontraba, sujeto a una silla, con ataduras de cuero en muñecas y tobillos, estaba prácticamente inmovilizado, pero lo que le horrorizó fue ver a unos metros frente a el, atado de pies y manos a una vieja cama de latón, a un inconsciente Danny, el rostro del rubio estaba ensangrentado y su ojo izquierdo lucia inflamada. El marine sintió que la sangre le hervía, quien se hubiese atrevido a lastimar a Danny lo pagaría muy caro. 

Mientras Danny empezaba a despertar, la puerta de su prisión se abrió, revelado a un hombre fuerte constitución, de mas de 1.90 de altura y con el físico de un luchador de sumo, su rostro estaba amoratado y tenia la nariz rota, probablemente cortesía de Danny Williams. Pero fue el hombre que entro después, quien le causo escalofríos a Steve. “el doctor muerte “ como solían llamarlo los lugareños en Kabul. Que demonios hacia ese demente en Oahu? Peor aun, que tendría planeado hacer?

-Comandante Mcgarret! Que gusto que aun recuerde a los viejos amigos! Han pasado mas de 11 años. Quien diría que volveríamos a vernos?- saludo entusiasta el recién llegado.  
-Atkinson! Lo ultimo que supe de usted, es que lo habían volado en mil pedazos- siseo el marine.

-Es doctor Atkinson para usted Comandante!-  
\- Usted no es un médico, es un carnicero! – lo desafío Mcgarret

Atkinson lo miro y esbozo una maliciosa sonrisa, acercándose a Danny, quien aun no lograba despertar del todo. – Lamento lo de su amiguito – dijo suavemente mientras acariciaba el rostro del rubio, pasando sus manos sobre sus mejillas y labios. – Aparentemente no aprecia mucho el ser atado a una cama y le dio algunos problemas a Demian. Su amigo tiene un cuerpo muy hermoso – las manos del medico descendieron por el cuello y el pecho del rubio, desabotonando su camisa y acariciándole el torso -Atkinson sonrió satisfecho al ver que el marine trataba de librarse de sus ataduras con desesperación. – Definitivamente , el cuerpo de un atleta -agrego sugerente, posando la mano en el vientre del detective- será un verdadero placer explorarlo detenidamente.

Danny abrió los ojos en ese momento, tirando frenéticamente de su ataduras – Quien demonios eres?- pregunto lleno de furia. :- intentando alejarse del perturbador sujeto.

-Hola detective Williams! Que gusto ver de nuevo sus bellos ojos! Soy solo un viejo conocido de su amigo aquí al lado - el hombre inclino la cabeza en dirección a Mcgarret.

Danny dirigió la mirada hacia Steve, haciendo una rápida revisión del estado físico de su amigo, satisfecho de no observar heridas aparentes, el de Jersey sonrió – Estas bien? – preguntó

El marine solo asintió con la cabeza, temeroso de que su voz traicionara su compostura.

-Oh! Un viejo conocido! – dijo Danny con una sonrisa sarcástica. – y que diablos quiere de nosotros?

-Verá detective Williams, su amigo , el comandante Mcgarret, es la única persona que conoce el destino de uno de mis pacientes, lo he estado buscando por mucho tiempo. Solo necesitó que me diga en donde esta y podremos irnos a casa- explicó el médico, mirando fijamente a Mcgarret.

\- No se de que habla!- agrego el marine, moviendo la cabeza.

Atkins sonrió – Temía que diría eso Comandante, supongo que necesitaremos algo de trabajo para refrescarle la memoria- agrego acercándose a la silla del marine.

Steve le miro desafiante – Haga su mejor esfuerzo!- preparándose mentalmente para la sesión de tortura que tendría que enfrentar.

-Siempre el soldados valiente!! El punto es, comandante, que usted no es una persona divertida y estoy seguro que será muy aburrido tratar de obtener información por medio del dolor, considerando que su ejército lo entreno a resistir. –

Mcgarret vio con horror que el médico se alejaba de el y empezaba a rodear la cama en la que Danny se encontraba sujeto. -Por otro lado, el detective Williams es un adorable objeto de estudio- comento amenazante ,acariciado el cabello del rubio.

-Recuerda a Demian, detective? – el hombretón se acerco a la cama, al escuchar su nombre.

-Claro!- contesto Danny -somos viejos conocidos. Como esta la nariz? – pregunto desafiante.

Por toda respuesta, el gigante mercenario subió a la cama, montándose a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo del rubio, Danny trataba desesperadamente de librarse del hombre, pero su ataduras y el peso del tipo se lo impedían, el de Jersey comenzó a respirar rápidamente y volvió una aterrada mirada a Mcgarret.

 

-La pregunta es muy simple comandante Mcgarret! Dígame es donde esta Farid Elyasam?  
Steve lo miro con odio , guardando silencio.

Acto seguido, el hombre sobre Danny coloco ambas manos sobre la boca y nariz del rubio, 

Steve vio horrorizado como su amigo luchaba frenético tratando de respirar..

**Author's Note:**

> Mas por venir.


End file.
